


Look, But Don't Touch

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, KH1, M/M, Onesided Crush, Pining, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Appreciation, riku gushes about sora in his angsty fifteen year old way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: He was so annoyingly perfect. It made no sense how this doofy kid in a onesie managed to be the center of Riku's every thought.





	Look, But Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> [Posted on Dreamwidth](https://khfandomevents.dreamwidth.org/6073.html) for khfandomevents' Sora Appreciation Week.

He was in that red onesie again.

The stupid looking one that Riku was sure Sora probably slept in once he got home. He wasn’t sure who bought it for him or why they thought it looked in any way _good_. It looked kinda ridiculous, actually. Especially with the embellishments Sora added to it that he insisted were _cool_ ; as if it was cool to put a belt around a onesie.

Honestly. Sora couldn’t pull off _cool_ anyway. He was like…

Hmm.

He was like a really excited puppy, when Riku thought about it. The kind with big, blue eyes and a lolling tongue. The kind that panted at you with that stupid, happy grin. It wagged its tail and pawed at you until you finally stooped down to pet it. Eventually it begged you for food, and then you fed it and suddenly it was pestering you into playing with it. And you couldn’t say no because, yeah the pup was kind of an overexcited idiot but it was so annoyingly cute that you melted the moment it looked at you.

That was Sora.

So maybe he was missing the wagging tail, and maybe his tongue wasn’t lolling out, and maybe he less so begged for food so much as complained when he was hungry, but still. He was essentially that dumb puppy.

Huffing at the mental image, Riku rested his elbow on his knee, his chin in his hand as he watched Sora pick a play fight with Tidus again. He was _supposed_ to be finding materials for the raft—and Riku was unashamed of resting on his perch atop the slouching paopu tree after he’d spent all morning collecting logs—yet somehow he’d gotten distracted enough to drop everything and play around with the younger kids. Leave it to him…

Riku was loathe to stop it, though. Not when Sora’s wide, competitive grin pulled at his flushed cheeks, and his carefree laughter filled the air. Or when Sora’s swings and parries improved with each match. Or when his eyes sparkled, just as blue as the ocean, wide and kind and innocent.

Tch. He was so bright it was almost _irritating_.

Riku decided he quite liked his ‘stupid puppy’ comparison.

He wished he could turn away; tune out the sunshine Sora seemed to exude. It was impossible _not_ to look, though. Every time Riku turned away, his eyes drifted back to Sora without his permission. He was drawn to that light like a moth to a flame. It was maddening. He stole all of the attention immediately, especially with that spikey chestnut colored nonsense he called hair and that stupid, bright red _onesie_. No, Riku would not let that go. Sora was fourteen; who even wore onesies at fourteen?

Leave it to his best friend to be unashamed of that.

Sora yelled in triumph then, and Riku’s wandering thoughts dissipated as he focused on Sora again. He was suddenly reminded of a squeaking, newborn pup at the sound of Sora’s voice. He wondered if he could use that to pick on him a bit. It’d be worth it to see that satisfying pout, that angry flush, those balled up fists. He wondered if Sora would pick a fight with him next, and he’d get to let the exhilaration of their spar carry his thoughts away. Soothe away the blackened sparks of jealousy so that all was left was the admiration, the respect, and the enjoyment. The fun.

Sora was such an anomaly, when Riku thought about it. How someone who shined just by existing managed to drag every negative emotion out of Riku was just as baffling as the thought of how someone so mundane could push himself into the center of Riku’s entire world over and over again. Without even _trying_. He should’ve been just Sora.

Just Riku’s best friend, who he knew long enough to have been too young to remember when it was they first met. Just Sora the “average grades, average life” average kid. Just Sora the weird kid who wore shoes three times his size and put belts around onesies.

So why was he so _extraordinary_?

Riku didn’t understand it. And he couldn’t ignore it, so instead he glumly sat on his tree and watched Sora continue to eclipse everyone else around him. He was almost glad he wasn’t down there on that beach. He knew for a fact he’d be eclipsed too.

Honestly. Who was Sora to be so…so…

What did he even call that? Perfect?

No one was perfect.

Except, somehow Sora _was_. Not because he was perfect in general, far from it, but he was perfect to Riku and that was what mattered. That was why they were doing this.

He could go off on his own whenever the hell he wanted and he wouldn’t have looked back for anyone else. Riku wasn’t concerned with Destiny Islands anymore. As far as he was concerned, his tiny little island only held him back. But he couldn’t leave Sora behind. And he knew Sora wouldn’t leave Kairi behind. So they were going to build this raft, and Riku was going to take both of them with him.

Mostly because he needed Sora there. He liked Kairi, certainly, and so he didn’t mind her tagging along. But he _needed_ Sora there. Sora would’ve been the only thing Riku regretted leaving behind, and he refused to leave his home with regrets.

It was a bit pathetic when he thought about it. How could he be so fixated on one person?

Because it was _Sora_.

What a pain.

“You know, the longer you stare at him the more obvious it is.”

Riku’s hand was placed just well enough over his mouth that he was confident Kairi couldn’t see his grimace, even when he turned just enough to watch her from the corner of his eyes. She was…not quite as eye catching as Sora. Not that he meant that from an aesthetic point of view. Even Riku could admit spunky, redhaired, fun-loving Kairi was as cute as a button. But it wasn’t quite the same. It was like comparing a flower to a cupcake: sure she was pretty, but _he_ was good enough to eat.

That was…a weirder thought than most, and Riku was happy not to think anything like it again.

He was sure that was part of why he was so obvious, which was why there was no point in playing dumb.

“Who asked you,” he snorted.

“You didn’t have to, I’m just telling it like I see it,” Kairi snickered, barely covering her grin with the back of her hand.

“Well tell it over there where I don’t have to hear it,” Riku sighed, jerking a thumb back at the door leading to the cove. Kairi took it way too good-naturedly, more than Riku deserved considering how rude he knew he’d just been, only huffing and rolling her eyes.

“Fine, I’ll go tell the door how much of a crush you have.”

Riku scoffed at that.

“I’m sure you and the door will have a riveting conversation.”

“At least the door is more polite.” It was said lightly, teasingly. But it got a point across. Riku was being a little too snippy with her, considering she didn’t really do anything to earn it. It wasn’t her fault Riku was unnecessarily fixated on Sora.

“Probably,” he said softly, there being much less bite in his voice, in lieu of an apology. She got the picture.

Shrugging, Kairi turned on her heel and headed for the door to the cove, throwing one last comment behind her.

“Maybe you should have a chat with it. It might convince you to confess.”

Riku’s gaze drifted back to Sora as he considered her words. He wondered what Sora would say. How red would his face flush, how wide would his eyes get? Would he gasp in shock? In happiness? Would he gift Riku with one of those sweet smiles? Respond in kind?

Across his mind flashed an image of rejection. A sheepish hand rubbing the back of messy spikes, a down casted gaze. The words ‘there’s someone else’ on frowning lips. Someone with bright red hair and an impossibly brighter smile. Someone perfect for him.

No. Riku wasn’t going to confess. He wasn’t going to risk letting what he had with Sora crumble. Not now, when he was so close to getting almost everything he ever wanted.

Almost.

Instead, he’d settle for admiring Sora’s imperfect perfection from afar. He could look, but he wouldn’t touch.

He’d ruin Sora.


End file.
